This applicator for cosmetic products relates to sampling devices and more specifically to an improved card for applying cosmetics. A unique aspect of the present applicator is a bowed area of the applicator formed by pinching the applicator.
People have adorned themselves with powders, mascaras, shadows, liners, and other cosmetics for many years. Samples of a cosmetic encourage more sales to discriminating customers. The counter, where the customer may purchase, remains the most effective place to promote cosmetics. Often, retailers and suppliers of cosmetics provide free samples. However, women approach some cosmetic products skeptically, like eye shadow or blush. Women only buy eye shadow after sampling it to see if it suits them. Women also know of the health risks in sampling eye shadow from a common sampler. Multiple uses of a cosmetic sampler invite customer complaints. Sampling an eye shadow or other powdered cosmetic from a common source by more than one person has become socially and medically frowned upon. Many women insist upon sampling from an unopened container of eye shadow or a sample on their hand to avoid medical problems.
To overcome the health risks in cosmetic sampling, the cosmetic industry has made various disposable and other reusable applicators and other cosmetic dispensers. The applicators remain subject to contamination at the retail counter. Further, cosmetic suppliers still incur the cost of producing and distributing the applicators for each color or product line variation. In addition, cosmetic suppliers and retailers have tried cotton swabs that dab from a common cosmetic source, sample sticks, and test strips. These alternatives when used commercially caused messes, inconvenienced customers, and proved ineffective.
Beyond current test samplers, the cosmetic industry seeks an inexpensive applicator for applying a cosmetic sample to skin in a single stroke. Presently, cosmetics such as eye shadow have individual applicators that indirectly place powders or eye shadow upon the face of a woman. When applied, the eye shadow sample should have the same texture, feel, and characteristics regardless of the applicator. Because of the goal for similarity between a sample and the eye shadow for sale, applicators usually are miniature conventional applicators or brushes despite other possibilities.
The present art overcomes the limitations of the prior art. That is, in the art of the present invention, an applicator for cosmetics is prepared with a powdered eye shadow or other cosmetic that allows each woman to sample the cosmetic individually.
The difficulty in providing an applicator for cosmetics is shown by the operation of a typical product sample at a cosmetics counter, or department store.
Embossing in prior art patents, serving as stilting, protects a cosmetic material, or eye, between the base ply and the top cover ply. The present invention merely serves as an applicator readily grasped. The present invention allows a woman to grasp an applicator with two fingers and apply a sample as she sees fit. The present invention reduces the need for brushes and separate applicators. As the woman samples the eye shadow promptly after opening the present invention, stability and compatibility concerns of the eye shadow do not arise.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties of the prior art. The cosmetic applicator has a single ply for ease of manufacturing and alternatively, multiple plies. At a display counter, the present invention is easier to use and has less shipping, manufacturing, and storage costs. Combined with eye shadow and other powdered sampling components presently at cosmetics' counters, the applicator for cosmetics readily integrate into existing sampling programs.